


The Scars of Light Hearts

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU because he is technically still alive duh, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurts - Freeform, Recovered Memories, Semi AU, about venkai friendship but it depends on the reader though, minor sorikai, nami rox and xion appear a little but mostly are mentioned, someone else is dead too in this semi-au, sora is dead at the end of kh3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: "You have a lot to say than what you said. It is not like we can easily convey what our hearts feels.”Maybe it is nice to have a friend who listen and understand your thoughts and hurts.Both Kairi and Ventus find out the truth: Kairi learns where her Grandma is while Ven learns what happened in the Age of Fairytale.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	The Scars of Light Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously gotta upload this before Re:Mind's out!!
> 
> Me, probably: *naruto run and do this fic ASAP*

Ventus spots Kairi sitting on the flower bed in Radiant Garden. Her chin is rested on her knees. Her eyes look lifeless. The blond had heard it from Lea why. He knows that she wants to be left alone. But his feet bring him closer to her.

She realizes his presence but doesn’t know who. In fact, she doesn’t care who. She learns who after he speaks up, “I’m sorry. I know you want to sort yourself out. But we’re friends, so I think you might be willing to share it with me.”

Kairi is about to say something. Ven has a hunch that she might shoo him away. So he says first, “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

Kairi doesn’t bother to look at him and keeps staring the flowers. Ven, accompanies her, sits next to her. He doesn’t bring up any topic, neither does she. For around ten to fifteen minutes, they gaze at the flowers and feel the breeze together, without any words from their mouth.

Ven, finally realizes how pointless his effort is, is about to take his leave. “It’s okay. I’ll le—”

Much to his surprise, she grips his jacket when he is standing up. Her eyes are fixed downward. “Please, can you stay for awhile?”

He is glad that she is a little open up to him even though she still looks upset. “…of course.” He sits back next to her.

After some moment, she begins, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you know that Lea and Isa have been busy searching for their missing friend with the help of Ansem the Wise, right? Actually, Lea called me because Mister Ansem wished to meet me, Roxas, and Xion. After my memories reading with Namine, I went here. And, before going to the Castle, I saw you here but you seemed to be in deep thought. So I didn’t want to bother you until…” _‘I learnt from Lea and Ansem why.’_ But he doesn’t mention that, so he finishes his explanation with, “…just now.”

“Oh, and… how is your memory reading?” her voice is callous. He isn’t bothered with it.

“I saw… a scary thing.” He doesn’t want to disclose about the Keyblade War and his origin at first. After a few minutes, he gulps and divulges everything. “Please don’t tell this to everyone yet. I actually… come from the Keyblade War era.”

The redhead’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Whaa—” this time, he _is_ the one who doesn’t look at her. His eyes fill with melancholy. Even though he looks sad, deep down he appears to be glad seeing the change of her expression. Of course, she doesn’t believe it. She smiles and elbows him teasingly. “You’re just pulling my leg, aren’t you?” she giggled, at the notion that it was his ridiculous way to brighten her up.

Seeing his eyes again, they stay that way. She can’t believe that he isn’t kidding. Her smile soon turns into a frown as well. “Oh, and then?”

“It was devastating, even more than the battles against Xehanort. Also I had friends… and they…. I couldn’t explain it in great detail but something terrible happened to them before I was sent to this era, right before the moment Xehanort found me. It saddened me that they’re gone. They’re… only my friends I have after the war.” The blond takes a deep breath. “I… know some of friends might be here. But, what if they changed? What if they don’t remember me? What will be their reaction when they finally see me? Those thoughts are clouding my mind, my determination to find them. Not to mention, I… we had done some bad things. It would be forever… our sins, as we’re only repeating _theirs_.”

She is speechless, unable to respond anything except, “Oh.”

Several minutes have passed after Ven’s story. Kairi bites her lip before they part.

“I… When I heard from Aqua that you try to move on and remember your past, you didn’t give up, no matter how the past hurts you. It motivates me to do the same. And I finally understand that,” tears stream down to her cheeks. “It… really, hurts.” She snivels. “Until… I can’t…”

It must have been tough for her. Ven knows it well, as they experience the pain that is grueling in their hearts.

* * *

Ansem the Wise and Ienzo had told her everything they had learnt.

She has lost Sora, now that Riku’s gone…

Kairi couldn’t take it anymore actually.

“I’m aware that you have learnt the information that is stored in your gummiphone.” Ienzo began to explain. “Riku is Sora’s Dream Eater. Their bonds apparently are as equivalent as Ventus and his Chirithy – when the wielder’s gone, so be the Dream Eater.”

Kairi’s eyes widened. She heard it enough. Both of them – her two best friends; her boys who took care of her and vice versa; the boys that had welcomed the young her when she landed in Destiny Islands; the boys that always cheered her up when she was sad – were gone. Sora is dead. Riku follows his destiny for him being his Dream Eater. They’re dead. _‘Does it need to be specified more?’_ Her thought said to herself.

If she had been stronger and not been kidnapped, none of this would happen. Sora wouldn’t be dead, and so would Riku. Kairi’s head was full of self-loathing, never been spoken to anybody else but herself.

Lea and Isa who were at the scene at that time didn’t comment anything. Lea could only give her reassurance by placing his hand on her shoulder. Noticing his gesture, she shook away those negativity as she nodded, a sign to express _“it is alright”_ or _“I’m okay.”_ Seeing her eyes cast downwards, they read the atmosphere – she wasn’t okay.

Ansem the Wise continued, “As for your Grandmother, I checked the census that was recorded for the past ten years.”

The redhead lifted her head, showing an interest. “Really? What happened to her? Is she safe? Is she transported to another world like me?”

He went mute. No voices from any of them. Not at all. Except the taps of Lea’s shoes.

_‘Oh.’_

She knew the answer.

“Not long after your disappearance, your Grandmother’s health deteriorated. Many people assumed it was stress. The citizen sent her to the hospital then the Local Nursing Home. A few years later, she has passed away. My condolences.”

Kairi fought back tears, biting her bottom lip. “It’s alright.”

A moment of silence.

They knew encouragement wouldn’t help her by this point. No matter how much they cared of her.

“I… need some fresh air.”

They let her, of course.

* * *

Hearing it from Kairi herself makes Ven… feel more understand.

He knows, clearly understands how it feels. “It’s okay. You have to let it out to make yourself feel better.”

The redhead bursts out all of the emotion she holds in and wipes her never-ending tears.

After several minutes, her tears finally stop. She wipes her last few tears with the handkerchief that the blond had offered her. “Thank you, Ven.”

“It’s alright. We’re friends, and I’ll be there when you need me. And Lea, Aqua, Terra, Roxas and everyone else are here for you too. But I guess you already know that.”

“Yeah…”

They sit in silence. Until Kairi’s tears stop (though her eyes appear still sad), her eyes are directed to Ven who is fidgeting. Like her, his eyes hold sadness. She guesses it isn’t because of her story. He MUST have thought of something too.

“Ven?” Kairi calls. He doesn’t respond and still stares at the flowers. She then notices a tear sliding down on his face. “Ven,” the Princess of Heart shakes his shoulder. “You’re okay?”

Ven realizes that she stops crying and looks him shedding tears, then wipes his. “Sorry, I just—recall something.”

“Is it about your memories? About the truth you just learnt?” the redhead suspects. The blond nods. “Can I hear it then?”

After all, he listens hers. It is at least something she can do in return.

“Well….”

* * *

Recollecting those mistakes he did.

He can’t undo what he did.

Maybe he was chasing for redemption all this time.

He only could change himself.

And not to repeat the same mistake.

Keyblade War.

How devastating.

Those who had been friends were annihilated in… hours, or days? He couldn’t tell with that dark sky and the pouring water in the entire war. The Union Masters had cut them one by one as their followers decreased, then at each other.

Until there was no trace of any of them.

Ventus’s face went pale as he watched hearts floating to the sky.

Everyone…

Was gone.

He finally found new friends. The five of them, including Ven himself, were selected to be Union Leaders. They erased the other surviving Dandelions’ memories and placed them in the data world where the Keyblade War never had existed. While the wielders are re-experiencing their story as Keyblade Wielders, the Union Leaders pretended as if the war never had happened, and said it was for their sake.

Weren’t those crimes? Now Ven thought of it, it sounded as if they were brainwashing those wielders.

Maybe the memory loss that occurred after Ven and the other four were sent to the present through some portal was their punishment for doing _it_ to them.

They weren’t repeating the same mistakes as the Foretellers. But they were repeating their sins… in a different way. Those crimes are their sins. It wasn't so different from the Foretellers who initiated the Keyblade War which was their crimes and sins.

* * *

“Ven… I--” say sorry? That won’t do anything if she puts herself in his shoes. It will sound like meaningless words. She senses that he knows that as well. Maybe that’s why he didn’t say anything about her story.

“It’s alright. It is time to accept the fact now.”

Kairi stared sadly at Ventus. Despite the sorrow they feel, their heart is pretty much better by letting things out. “I know. You have a lot to say than what you said. It is not like we can easily convey what our heart feels.” Ventus silently agrees. Kairi takes a deep breath, “Let’s try to look the bright side of your situation. At least you can still search for your missing friends, you know.”

“Yeah… as well as to atone. But I’m not sure about it.” He sighs. “Although, just recently, I’ve been thinking to go to outside worlds more. I want to find them. And, I don’t think I wanna train to be a Master anymore. I feel so cooped up in my comfort zone.”

“That’s kind of plan! It’s nice that you have decided even though you have some... uncertainties. I wish I could go too, but for adventures of course, when I don’t have schools.”

“Maybe you should go and skip schools sometimes.” Ven grins.

“Wow, thank you. Your _absolute_ wisdom will almost get me expelled one day.” Kairi punches Ven’s arm lightly as they share laugh. At least, that almost happened to Sora and Riku. If everyone didn’t have a notion that the boys were lost somewhere outside of the islands, they wouldn’t reconsider their decision to expel them. Basically, everyone thought Sora and Riku were (some sorta) lost kids at that time so people kind of understand why they unintentionally skipped school and rarely was home.

“Guess I’ll tag along at times. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

“Of course you are welcomed anytime, Kairi. I might take a little break of my search by adventuring some world… probably. And, having a company in my adventure is sure nice after all. I mean, last time, I didn't get one since Terra and Aqua forced me to go home.”

The redhead giggles, “Thanks.”

After their laughter and smile die off, they gaze the flower field once again. “Kairi,” she turns her attention to him. “Thank you for listening. You’re the first person that I can talk to about this. I don’t wanna worry everyone else so I plan to pretend as if nothing happens as usual. It means a lot to me, really.” When his eyes then meet hers, they look sincere. “Thank you.”

She shakes her head, “No, I should be the one who thank you.”

They smile at each other, understanding each other. After some moment, Kairi speaks up. “I guess it is nice to have a friend whom we can share our problems to.”

“And that listen and understand each other.”

“I like that. Thank you for being _that_ friend then.”

“Yeah, and so do you.”


End file.
